Battle Bonus Guide
=Battle Bonus Guide= by OmniOptic-86GR6W3 If you find this page and the links contained in it useful, then feel free to bookmark it and let me know what if anything you'd like to see changed about the layout. Captain Bonus This bonus is visibly displayed outside of combat and ALWAYS gives 10% more attack and defense to each card from the same realm ( Chaos, Genesis, or Justice). The Captain selected does not need to actually be amongst the ten cards used for attacking or defending in your deck for your cards to get the bonus. Realm Bonus This bonus ALWAYS occurs in battles where skills take effect and stacks with all other bonuses including the Captain bonus. If you have three or more cards in your Deck (attacking or defending) from the same realm, then those cards will get this bonus. It is possible to have all three realms in your deck and have all cards get a realm bonus each. For example, 3x , 4x , and 3x cards would do this. This bonus affects your cards by giving 5% more attack and defense to each card that receives the bonus. Formation Skills These bonuses MIGHT occur in battles where skills take effect. These bonuses are based on how many Charm, Magic, and/or Melee cards you have in your Deck. Currently when any bonus below occurs, it normally occurs twice, but not necessarily giving same % bonus of cards stats to your deck. Higher Formation Skills will still allow lower Formation Skills to occur as well. All formation bonuses occur independently of each-other, meaning that none or all of the bonuses possible for your deck may occur in any given battle. The magnitude of these effects are not based on the currently listed ATK/DEF of the deck!!! They are only based on each cards' base values not including captain bonus, realm bonus, or any other separate bonuses. The numbers listed are the changes in affected card's base stats. Guild Class affects the base probability of these "Formation skills" occurring as well as the magnitude of the % bonus they grant. *The following numbers have been tested extensively and only base probabilities to occur are still being adjusted by attacking while the Knight Class for base values. Three Card Bonuses These have a 25% base probability of occurring. Five Card Bonuses These have a 45% base probability of occurring. Nine and Ten Card Bonuses These have a 65% base probability of occurring. Individual Card Skills Skills are numerous and vary in probability and effect. Some skills only occur when attaking and some only when defending as implied by their in-game discription. As skill level goes up, so does the magnitude of the effect (and possibly the probability of occurring in battle). If two or more cards in your deck have the same skill, the skill will only occur once but with higher probability of occurring (exact formula for this under experimentation). This table is to help give a rough feel of minimum and maximum possible values you may see in combat and how often. *Base probabilities to occur are still being extensively tested as they differ from skill to skill considerably (effects of skill level, guild class (its level), and multiple skill stacking/suppression are not fully known). *10,000 events of a given probability must be measured in order to reduce the statistical error of one standard deviation ("error margin") to 1%. Please help us with this! Fight with any deck as any class, and record the occurrences of each skill (chicken scratches on any paper product works). Add the results to BBG Raw Data. Numbers with * taken from Magician class instead of Knight class. Guild Class Bonuses Values in parentheses are based on having level (1/5/10/20) in that Guild Class respectively. *I'm still trying to testing many numbers below for different classes. I will update table as users add data to BBG Raw Data. Please help make discoveries about your favorite class, especially if you have access to Barbarian, Crusader, Merchant, or Wizard class. Effects of your Class Event Bonuses During Dawn of Crimson Bands assault/defense captains multiply cards base stats by 1.1! This means all skills also get a 1.1 multiplication. Warriors can give all in guild (except themselves) a +10% boost and flame elixirs add +50%. It'd be nearly impossible to determine the formula for DEF boost from guild walls, but it is sufficient to say the boost from 5 walls is over 100%. This does not mean you need to build them, it means you need to destroy them first if opponent builds them. Summary of Combined Deck Bonuses and Strategy For most players they will find their most powerful starting deck comes from getting 10 cards all of which have the same realm and battle-type. With only base Rare cards (evolved into a Super Rares) 100,000 attack and/or defense before skills (and 130,000 after skills) is easily done. If not sure which to choose, simple enter a referral code (Menu > SNS > enter one. Mine is 86GR6W3, but any from the list of contributors will do.), then look at the Super Rare card you got for free and go with that realm and battle-type. As the power and rarity of the cards in your deck goes up, the number of available cards that are both your chosen realm and chosen battle-type will go down. This is especially true as you win Mega-Rares from events. Having the same Realm for the majority of cards in your deck is more important to maintain than ten cards of the same battle-type (review Captain Bonus and Dragonlord Front). Eventually if you are aiming to have the most powerful deck possible you'll have to go for only 8-15 (see Card Building) Ultra-Rares. This will preclude all but Dragonlord Front for now and anytime in the near future. Acknowledgement of Contributors Help yourself and other Wikia users by recording your knowledge from battles as your favorite class and posting it below or adding data to BBG Raw Data. I will list your name(referral code when given) here so that all may know your contributions! Slick(-), Zannia(-), Gistum(-), Cicattrix(-),